


Blizzards Can Be a Good Thing

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel wakes up in the middle of the blizzard to find Benny is not by his side. (Written for the SPN Rare Fest, prompt nº 14).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzards Can Be a Good Thing

The blizzard hit the town in the middle of the night.

Samandriel woke up with a jolt when he felt the wind lashing against the window. The room was cold and dark, and even the familiar shape of the dresser looked sinister and threatening in those conditions. Samandriel pulled the covers over his head when he heard a noise, even though he knew it was just the storm outside knocking on the glass. He was such a sacredly cat. Benny would probably laugh at him if he could see him now…

With a jolt, Samandriel realized why he was so unsettled. Benny’s side of the bed was empty. The pillow still held the shape of his head and the sheets were all messed up, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he’d gone to the bathroom? No, it had been several minutes now, and he hadn’t heard the water flushing.

“Benny?” he tried to call, but his voice came out as a weak whimper. Holding the cover around him like a hoodie, he stood up in the middle of the darkened room and tiptoed towards the open door (Have they left it open before they went to sleep? He couldn’t remember). “Benny?”

Just as he popped his head out in the hall, he saw his boyfriend’s figure coming towards him.

“ _Ange_?” he called, confused. “What are you doing out of bed?”

Samandriel let out a sigh of relief when he felt his strong arms wrapping around him.

“I woke up and I couldn’t find you,” he explained, fully aware of the note of hysteria in his voice. “I didn’t know where you were.”

“I was in the basement,” Benny said. “Went to make sure the window was close so the snow wouldn’t come in.”

“Oh.”

That was the smartest thing he had to say in his defense, and he was well aware how pathetic it sounded. Benny chuckled and left a kiss on the top of Samandriel’s head.

“What? You thought the abominable snowman had broken into our house and kidnapped me?” he joked.

“Of course not,” Samandriel replied, annoyed.

Benny simply laughed again, and without any apparent effort, he swoop him up and took him back to the bed, covers and all. Samandriel giggled, nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck.

“The abominable snowman has no chance against you,” he muttered.

“Not in the slightest,” Benny replied, cuddling Samandriel closer to him. “And if he dares come here, you know what I’m gonna say? I’ll say, ‘Hey, you ugly, hairy thing. You better keep your filthy paws off _mon petit ange_.’”

Samandriel laughed again, snuggling even closer to Benny. He always felt so safe, so _at home_ between his arms. The idea that he’d have to go to classes and then go home (well, the little apartment smacked in the middle if the city he called home) to sleep in an empty bed with no one to hold him protectively made his skin crawl.

But right now, Benny was kissing each of his eyelids, the tip of his nose and finally his lips, and he was breathing out all the tension and the fear. Benny’s kiss became more insistent, and he pulled from the covers to cast them aside. Instead of letting him, Samandriel opened his arms so they both would be wrapped in them, like some of lovely, gay burrito. The idea made him laugh again, but the chuckle got stuck in his throat because now Benny was right on top of him, gently sucking a hickie on the side of his neck as one of his hands slid down Samandriel’s pajama pants.

“Benny…” he sighed, but Benny was already stroking his cock very slowly, laughing at every one of the little moans that escaped Samandriel’s throat.

“You’re so pretty, _ange_ ,” he mumbled, slowly moving his head down, making sure to lift Samandriel’s shirt just to leave a trace of ghost kisses. “So sweet and so soft…”

“That tickles,” Samandriel giggled when Benny’s beard graze the skin of his stomach. “Benny…”

Benny pulled down his boyfriend’s pants, and very delicately wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock. Samandriel whimpered, surprised by the warmth and the wetness, and almost unconsciously, he reached down to put a hand on the back of Benny’s head. He was pretty small, so Benny could easily take him all inside at once, but he took his time to advance inch by inch, making sure to swirl his tongue around it at every chance, holding Samandriel still when the urge to thrust overcame him.

Benny started sucking, and Samandriel came embarrassingly fast, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath again. He got lost in the moment, in the mist of his orgasm, just relishing in Benny’s sweet ministrations. Then it hit him that Benny might have wanted to do something else, and he had completely ruined the moment.

“I’m sorry,” he began repeating as Benny moved up on the bed again. “I’m sorry, I…”

“No, no, Sam,” Benny cut him out, with a chuckle. “It’s fine. Shhh, don’t worry about it.”

He pulled him closer again, caressing his hair and assuring him that everything was alright until Samandriel calmed down again.

“But you haven’t…” Samandriel said, when another realization hit him.

“It’s alright, _chérie_ ,” Benny assured him, with a laugh. “You’ll make it up to me later. This one was for you, okay? This was one was just for you.”

Samandriel sighed, relieved, and hid his face on the crook of Benny’s neck again. His boyfriend held him close, his breath barely grazing his face as he urged him to go back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Samandriel woke up again to a cold grey light bathing the room. Benny wasn’t in the bed, but he could hear him moving in the kitchen: the sizzling of the pan, the clattering of plates. A sleepy, happy grin appeared on Samandriel’s face. Benny liked to spoil him, so he was probably going all out, making a breakfast not even ten people together could finish. Samandriel only hoped he had time to even have a little, because if there was that much light coming in then it meant that it was already…

He looked at the clock and practically jumped out of the bed with a scream. He grabbed his clothes and without even going to the bathroom or brushing his teeth, he ran outside.

“BennyI’msosorryI’mlateIhateleavinglikethisloveyoutextyoubye,” he screamed on his way to the door. He didn’t hear an answer, but then again, as soon as he crossed the doorway, he realized he didn’t need one.

There was a wall of snow that was at least hip high blocking the driveway, and as far as he could see, the entire neighborhood was practically buried in white. There were still some snowflakes fluttering down, and a freezing wind shaking the leafless branches of all the trees in the garden. Samandriel shivered and promptly retreated back inside.

“So,” he asked as he came back to the kitchen. “How bad was the blizzard?”

Benny, who was sitting in front of several plates full of eggs, bacon, and toasts, sipped from his cup of coffee with a beatific smile.

“Pretty terrible, apparently,” he replied. “Most of the roads are closed and there are no buses circulating. Ellen just called to say she ain’t opening the Roadhouse even if God himself wants to have a drink, so I don’t have to go to work. Also, there’s a little post in your college’s website that says that all classes and lectures are cancelled for the day.”

“Oh,” Samandriel said, sitting on the chair next to his boyfriend. “Well, it sure looks we’re snowed-in, huh?”

Benny nodded and pushed a mug of coffee in Samandriel’s direction. He looked all too happy about this development.

“Gee, I wonder what we could do all day,” Samandriel asked, smiling as well as the implications dawned on him. Benny laughed and put a hand on his knee.

“Don’t worry, _mon petite ange_ ,” he said. “I’m certain we’ll think of something.”


End file.
